


It Was A Dark and Stormy Night

by SymbiosisQueen



Series: Venom Drabbles and Fics [1]
Category: Marvel, Venom - Fandom
Genre: Eddie is a good dad, Fluff, M/M, Using They/Them pronouns for symbiotes, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbiosisQueen/pseuds/SymbiosisQueen
Summary: “Eddie finds himself awoken one stormy night and quickly realises that he won’t be getting much sleep.”AU where Eddie and Symbie keep all of their goo babies and raise them together (because I love me fluff).





	It Was A Dark and Stormy Night

The cracking of thunder boomed loudly just outside the window of Eddie Brock’s apartment, the forks of light bathing the room in light for only the briefest of seconds before it returned to its usual dimness. Despite the chaotic sounds of the storm, it was not the roaring thunder that stirred the human from his slumber. 

There was an insistent tapping against the side of his face – an almost butterfly-like touch – yet constant and determined enough to pull him back from the gentle embrace of sleep. He cracked open a single eye, glancing blearily at the tiny creature that continued to prod at his face with increasing urgency. Although he was being woken very late at night (perhaps even early morning already), Eddie couldn’t help the way his face twitched upwards into a fond smile.

“Something the matter, little buddy?” He slurred, still very much drunk on sleep, but coherent enough to recognise the dark blob of goo as the youngest of the symbiote children, Sleeper. Before he could get an answer out of the tiny creature, the room was once more struck alight by another lightning bolt and the rumbling thunder that followed had Sleeper diving onto their father’s face, clutching at him in terror.

“Hey, hey, Sleeper, it’s alright, just a little thunder,” he cooed, curling his hands around the symbiote and relocating it to his bare chest so he could embrace it gently. From within his Other began to wake, seeming to have finally broken from whatever state of sleep-like hibernation they had been in. Their first action was to check on their newest spawn, forming a lithe, serpentine body which they promptly used to nuzzle them with.

“Scared of the loud thunder,” his lover hummed, moving to coil their body protectively around Sleeper, beginning to purr softly. Eddie couldn’t help smiling at the warmth that spread through his chest, watching his other as they attempted to reassure their tiny child.

With the protection they needed from the fearsome sky beast acquired, Sleeper was quick to drift off back to a state of rest, snuggled up against Eddie’s chest under the coils of the adult symbiote. It was only a short while before Eddie too found himself slowly falling back to sleep once more. Unfortunately, he soon found himself being roused once again.

He opened his eyes again, raising his eyebrow sceptically at a second little alien who had snuck up onto the side of the bed. Lasher sat before him, their eyes as wide as dinner plates as they attempted to make themselves appear as frightened as a small pile of goo could. While Sleeper had never encountered such a powerful storm, Lasher was much older and well accustomed to loud sounds at night.

“Okay, you can join us,” Eddie finally muttered in defeat, softly shaking his head, albeit with a tender grin as Lasher quickly scrambled onto his chest to curl up with the other two symbiotes. Sleeper woke briefly, tiredly glancing at their older sibling before flopping back down again on their father’s chest.

Eddie wasn’t surprised when he was disturbed once again. Scream and Agony sat expectantly at his side, both grinning excitedly. It seemed that the two of them thought that the family was having a big cuddle fest and there was no way either of them were prepared to miss out on such an opportunity. “Fine, fine,” he sighed, already resigning himself to the fact he would be getting no further sleep that night.

As if reading his mind, Riot poked a head from around the doorway, narrowing their white eyes on the steadily growing pile of goo before glancing behind themselves, seeming to pass on the message to someone. It wasn’t a surprise when Phage appeared from behind Riot and the two of them quickly made their way over to the bed. They paused a moment to glance at their father, Riot tilting their head to silently ask permission to join.

Eddie gave them a smile and a nod, trying to refrain from chuckling when the two symbiotes practically dived into the pile of coloured aliens, disturbing their siblings for a short moment, wriggling about before they all began to settle down into a comfortable position. The one symbiote who had been missing from the apparent family gathering slunk into the room far later than the others, just before Eddie had had the chance to nod off.

Carnage seemed to frown for a moment in thought. They were the eldest of all of the children and were beginning to grow steadily less dependent on their parents, even if they were still only a child in the eyes of both adults. Recently they had been testing the waters as all children do, trying to find out just how much leash they were allowed. Carnage had been trying to prove that they were strong enough to look after themselves, even going as far as to say that they no longer needed their parents to look after them.

It was, of course, only a phase much like human children would go through, thinking they were superior to everyone and no longer needed to be babied. Carnage had been absolutely positive that they no longer needed to be cuddled and protected, but as they looked on from the doorway at the rest of their family all curled up together, it was obvious that they seemed to make an exception.

They cautiously crept across the wooden floor before crawling up the sheets that hung over the edge of the bed until they were atop the mattress beside their father. “Can I…?” they slowly trailed off, looking unsure of themselves after several days of trying to be strong and independent.

Eddie only smiled at his child, nodding an affirmative, “Always.”

Carnage seemed to regain some confidence, grinning to themselves before slithering off to the other symbiotes. They happily positioned themselves at the far edge of the group; comfortably close to their siblings but leaving enough distance between them that they had their own space. Within mere moments they too were fast asleep.

Eddie couldn’t help yawning, already yearning the bliss of sleep, but he found that he didn’t care about a little lost sleep. Looking down at his little family all huddled together peacefully he decided that it was well worth it. They would always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Venom fic! It’s only a short little one shot, but with all of these cute symbabies everywhere I had to write something for it. Feel free to follow my Tumblr account: SymbiosisQueen for more fanfics and lots of Venom reblogs and art (I may also be adding art there too?).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
